Bruce Wayne(Batman)
The original DCAU Batman. StealthHiBye * Batman: The Animated Series has Gordon getting frustrated. "One of these days I'm going to nail his feet to the floor..." ** "One of these days I'm going to put a bell on his neck..." ** In one episode, Batman is able to get away while a roomful of people are watching him — during a lightning flash. He doesn't have time to close the window behind him, but then he seldom bothers with that. ** At the beginning of The Cat and the Claw Part II, Batman fades in from the shadows and walks forward, resulting in this exchange: Contact: practically having a heart attack Batman: You're late. Contact: Can't you ever walk up to someone normal-like? ** Mad Love borders on Offscreen Teleportation: The Joker falls from a building but lands on a moving train. We see it taking him away from the 'camera' as he laughs and blows a raspberry, presumably at the off-screen Batman — only for Batman to somehow appear directly behind him without the Joker seeing him move. ** In another episode Nightwing fails to do this ("You should work on your stealth, I heard you three rooftops away"). Dick also wanted Bruce to know he was coming. ** In the episode "Zatanna," Zatanna pulls this on Batman at the end of the episode. That episode also features what might be his first one ever in a flashback — Zatanna cuffs 'John White' to a wall, then comments "If you were a real escape artist, you'd be out of those cuffs and out the door by around... now." * Batman Beyond: ** In the episode "A Touch of Curaré," Commissioner Barbara Gordon tells Batman that he should go, but by the time she turns around, he's already gone, leading her to remark, "Like old times." Another episode has the police wanting to question Batman about Inque (after they shot at both of them); naturally, Batman's nowhere to be found. ** In "The Curse of Kobra", Bruce goes to see his old ninja instructor, and gets a thrown cleaver in his walking stick. When Kairi admonishes him for sneaking up on people, Bruce admits it's an old habit. ** In Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, after meeting Terry McGinnis, the adult Tim Drake remarks, "Some things never change". ** Also subverted at times, such as when Tim and Barbara notice Terry is around before he gets to the "hi" part. He can get away unnoticed, but it's pretty hard to sneak up on one of the Bat children. Allies # B'wana Beast # Bartholomew Aloysious Lash(Bat Lash) # Blackhawk # Blue Devil # Boston Brand(Deadman) Rogues Gallery # Ace # Anthony Romulus # Arkady Duvall # Arnold Stromwell # Arnold Wesker(Ventriloquist) # Arthur Reeves # Atomic Skull # Bane # Bloodsport # Brainiac # Captain Cold # Carol Ferris(Star Sapphire) # Ernie (thug) # Lex Luthor # Family # Alfred Pennyworth # Bruce Wayne(Batman) (Justice Lord) # Terry McGinnis(Batman) Harem # Andrea Beaumont(Phantasm) # Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley(Poison Ivy) # Lois Lane Screenshots 89-1502510745.PNG Image 180613 171338.png Image 181125 021214.png Image 181125 021202.png 230px-Batman.png 72B67950-C031-4133-9924-0ABF8D8D7E55.png Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Title Characters Category:Stealth Force Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Tacticians Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Prodigy Category:Samurai Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:My Masters Category:Batmen of the Multiverse Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Photographic Memory Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Sole Survivor Category:Legendary Character Category:Father Category:Legal Guardian Category:Amnesia Category:Multilingualism Category:Disguise Category:Interrogation Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Batman Family Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Chick Magnet Category:Temper Category:Chess Players Category:Trackers Category:Escape Artist Category:Marksmanship Category:Secret Keeper Category:Vigilante Category:Vengeance Category:Hackers Category:Americans Category:Gotham City Category:Goth Category:Cape Category:Code of Honor Category:Super Hero Category:Workaholic Category:Metropolis Category:DCAU Category:Wayne Family Category:One-Man Army Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Male Category:Lord Category:Detective Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Humans Category:Recruiter Category:Humans Category:Wayne Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:DC Universe Category:Heterosexuality Category:Scientists Category:Age Category:Fear Inducement Category:Manslaughter